warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid girl
Natalie’s outfit Outfit 1: a lime green top with turquoise green shorts. She has turquoise boots and long lime green socks. She wears a yellow belt. hairstyle: lime green hair with bangs Outfit 2: She has a high top hot pink tank, sleeveless long black gloves, black shorts and fins Transcript (at diamond city park) (kat and ana are on the swings) kat: this is fun! ana: I know it is! hannah: Yeah, i’m Feeling kinda sick kat: What’s wrong? hannah: i’m Gonna throw up Kat and ana: that stinks! fronk: (sniffs) What’s that smell? Is that some vomit? Ugh! matthew: not to worry, we’ll get her home as soon as possible eva: we’re in! (Whistles) Hey! Taxi! dribble: ah, how are you? jordan: Hannah is not very good, she’s been on the swing, and guess what, she threw Up! spitz: i’ve Never seen vomits in my life, but let’s go (Cut to Joe’s clothes) Mona: can I have the outfit, to make the Kidware kids proud? joe: ok fronk: hey, Mona, what are you up to? (at 5 volt’s house) 5 Volt: Oh 9 volt, it’s time for you to enter a Warp Pipe to go underwater. (Grabs 9 volt’s Arms and puts him down to reveal he’s taking a bath while smiling) 9 Volt: Oh, rubber duckie, you're the one. You make bath time lots of fun. Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you. Bo-bo-bo-de-oh. Rubber duckie, joy of joys. When I squeeze you, you make noise. Rubber duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true. (a shark tail appears) 9 volt: Oh, every day, when I make my way to the tubby. I find a little fella who's cute and yellow and chubby. Rub-a-dub-dubby. Rubber duckie, you're so fine. And I'm lucky that you're mine. Rubber duckie, I'm... (screams to see 18 volt) 18 volt? What's the damage? 18 volt: sorry, I was leading some mega unagis 5 volt: 18 volt? (The next morning) 5 volt: ok kiddo, it’s bath time Eva: yes, bath time can be so much fun (9 volt jumps into the bath, squeals) Zoe: look at you, bath is the bestest time to have fun Rhys: let’s go and make bubbles, kid, but don’t run Jordan: listen to him 9 volt: (singing) scrub a dub dub, yeah, i’m Washing in the tub, members of the bath club, scrub a dub dub in the tub tub tub, members of the bath club emma: hey, 5 Volt, I think it’s working 5 volt: good job! Here’s your reward! (Leaves) 9 volt: (puts his goggles on) see guys, bath time is fun 5 volt: and let’s make our son good and clean 9 volt: (Sings while scrubbing his left arm) taking a bath is fun, it’s a time to get clean (then his right arm) let’s rub soap all over til it’s sparkle and gleam (washes his hair) clean your hair with shampoo, foam it up and then rinse it through, so Don’t get it in your eyes, cause it can sting and make you cry! Oh! Scrub a dub dub, i’m Washing in a tub, one member of the club, scrub a dub dub in the tub tub tub, one member of the club, yeah! (9 volt gets out of the tub and dries himself) Eva: wow! Just look at your beautiful face 5 volt: (offscreen) Kidware, it’s your turn now Zoe: oh yeah, now listen to us! 9 volt: oh yeah, pretend that your in the bath while playing (Sings as he pulls out some bath toys to show Kidware) The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you What more is you looking for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling, it's better Down where it's wetter, take it from me. Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away. While we devoting full time to floating Under the sea. Under the sea. Kidware: Under the sea 9 volt: Under the sea Kidware: Under the sea. 9 volt: Since life is sweet here we got the beat here, Naturally. Kidware: Naturally 9 volt: (pulls out a a starfish and a pelican toy) Even the sturgeon and the ray, They get the urge and start to play. We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea. 5 volt: wow, that’s a good song 9 volt: i’m Not done yet, i’m Gonna show you something (sings) Under the sea. Kidware: Under the sea. 9 volt: Under the sea. Kidware: Under the sea. 9 volt: When the sardine begin the beguine It's music to me. Kidware: Music to me 9 volt: What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band. 9 volt: Each little clam here Know how to jam here Kidware: Under the sea 9 volt: Each little slug here Cutting a rug here Kidware: Under the sea. 9 volt: Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter.... Under the water... Ya, we in luck here Down in the muck here 9 volt and Kidware: Under the sea!Category:WarioWare adventures episodes